All the things she said
by Leikkona
Summary: Août 2012 - 31 jours, 31 textes - "Je l'admirais. Plus que cela, je la vénérais. Cette époque là était précieuse pour moi. Et puis, un jour... tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Je me suis effondrée en silence." Yoruichi x Soi Fon
1. Defiant

_Août 2012 - Le mois où je me consacre à un autre de mes pairings favoris, le Yoruichi / Soi Fon :D Yaaaay ! _

_Encore une fois, attendez vous à des drabbles tout en vrac (non, pas d'ordre chronologique chez moi, ça m'ennuierai vu qu'un certain thème arrive très tôt dans le mois ;) ), du chou, de l'angst, de la réflexion... du vrac, quoi ;D_

_Merci à tous ceux qui se décideraient à me suivre, me lire ou me commenter. Enjoy !_

* * *

**1# Defiant (Rebelle/Provocant)**

- Soi Fon ! ... Soi Fooon !

- O.. oui, Yoruichi-sama ?

La jeune femme apparut soudainement derrière la princesse, un peu essoufflée. Yoruichi venait de la faire courir avec elle un peu partout dans le Seireitei, lui ayant demander de l'accompagner en tant que garde personnelle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait faire son travail (travail ? Quel travail ? Il serait toujours temps d'y penser plus tard, de toute façon, la division se tenait très bien toute seule... et elle n'avait pas besoin d'épuiser les recrues en les entraînant plusieurs fois par jour), mais qu'elle voulait se défouler un peu avant de retourner au manoir.

- Tu as bien retenu tout ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

- O-oui Yoruichi-sama !

- C'est bien, on fera quelque chose de toi.

La garde hocha le tête, une jolie couleur rose s'étalant sur ses joues. Elle était toujours touchée par le moindre petit mot de reconnaissance de la part de sa supérieure. Yoruichi n'hésitait pas à abuser de cette capacité à le faire rougir en quelques secondes. Voir les joues pâles de la frêle garde se colorer lui faisait toujours plaisir, peut-être plus que ça n'aurait du être possible.

- Hmmm... Un tour aux sources chaudes serait une idée fabuleuse, ajouta la princesse en baillant.

Soi Fon s'inclina et se retourna, considérant que cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait partir vaquer à ses occupations (probablement son entraînement. Comme si elle ne s'était pas assez entraîné au cours de la journée). Un claquement de langue la fit se retourner avec un sursaut.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais partir ?

- Mais... Yoruichi-sama, vous venez de...

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir, fit-elle d'un ton taquin qui ne souffrait pourtant pas de réponse.

Un grand sourire de chat s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle indiquait à Soi Fon de la suivre jusqu'aux sources chaudes. Il y avait un énorme avantage, selon elle, à ce que la jeune femme l'admire autant : non seulement, elle l'écoutait toujours, mais elle obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. Jamais elle n'aurait oser se rebeller ou ne serait-ce que remettre en cause avec force et fracas ce que la princesse Shihouin lui ordonnait de faire. Parfois, cela faisait un peu peur à Yoruichi, de ce dire qu'elle avait tout ce pouvoir sur sa garde personnelle. La plupart du temps, elle en profitait pour la forcer à prendre un peu soin d'elle-même. Soi Fon prenait tellement à cœur son travail et voulait tellement devenir forte, plus forte qu'elle ne l'était qu'elle s'oubliait.

Rien que pour ça, Yoruichi était contente de pouvoir la forcer à prendre un peu de temps pour elle, avec elle. Pour la voir un peu détendue et souriante, elle aurait tout fait. Heureusement que Soi Fon lui facilitait la tâche.


	2. Powder

_Un autre détournement de sujet. J'assume complètement. Plutôt que de partir sur le thème, je suis parti sur une chanson (Powder Blue d'Elbow) et sur ce qu'elle m'évoquait. Je vous conseille chaudement d'écouter cette très très belle chanson~ _

* * *

**2#** **Powder (Poudre)**

_They're trying to ignore us, that's o.k._  
_I'm proud to be the one you hold when the shakes begi_n  
[ Powder Blue - Elbow ]

Yoruichi fit paresseusement tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Le liquide ambré suivait son geste et la fascinait. A côté d'elle, Soi Fon s'était emmitouflé dans l'épaisse veste tricotée qu'elle lui avait donné avant de venir dans le bar. Dans la pénombre, il était plus difficile de voir les séquelles des combats, le bras manquant, les marques des batailles personnelles. Personne ne se retournait vers ces deux femmes assises côte à côte, malgré l'étrange aura qui les entourait.

- Tu as encore froid ?

- Tout va bien, répondit l'autre femme d'une voix un peu trop faible.

La capitaine de la Deuxième Division avait le regard dans le vague, bien loin de la musique lancinante et de l'ambiance feutré du bar. Avec un petit soupir, Yoruichi reposa son verre et se rapprocha d'elle. Devant tous les autres, Soi Fon affichait son éternel air farouche et sauvage. Elle mettait toujours autant de force et de puissance dans son travail et dans ses entraînements. Personne ne la connaissait assez pour voir qu'il y avait plus que cela. Personne n'avait vu le choc. Personne n'avait pu voir, parce que personne n'avait été assez proche d'elle pour la comprendre. Yoruichi en avait la plus douloureuse preuve à côté d'elle.

- Soi, tu sais que je suis là, hein ? lui dit-elle à l'oreille alors qu'elle passait un de ses bras autour des épaules plus frêles de sa compagne.

Le regard d'acier se focalisa sur les yeux dorés de Yoruichi alors que la capitaine relevait la tête. Dans ces moments là, il y avait la force, il y avait l'espoir, malgré tout. Soi Fon n'était pas une jolie petite poupée brisée. Elle était plus que cela. Beaucoup plus. Les fêlures n'étaient que temporaires. Si elle pouvait donner l'impression d'être forte, d'aller au-delà de ses combats à tous les autres, c'est qu'elle pouvait réussir à vaincre ces démons qui la hantait.

- ... Bien sûr. Même si, des fois...

Un frisson descendit long de sa nuque, de son bras valide, et Yoruichi la serra contre elle, plus fort, caressant de la paume de la main le moignon. La Douzième était débordé et il allait falloir attendre encore quelques jours avant qu'ils ne puissent se mettre à la reconstruction du bras de la capitaine. Il y avait eu plus urgent. Plus grave.

- Mais ce sont les nuits les plus froides.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Soi... ?

- Je suis... faite pour ça. Je ne devrais même pas...

Un nouveau tremblement. Elle ne pouvait pas être faible. Elle avait vu sa famille s'écrouler autour d'elle. Elle avait vu sa mentor s'échapper, l'abandonner. Une victoire au sacrifice d'elle-même et une défaite dans un combat perdu d'avance n'aurait jamais du la toucher autant que cela.

Dans la chaleur des bras de Yoruichi, elle laissait tomber chacune de ses barrières, chacun des murs qu'elle avait patiemment construit. Sous les yeux d'or, elle montrait chaque blessure, chaque faiblesse. Dans chaque tremblement, il y avait un peu de ces horreurs qu'elle avait rejeté loin, bien loin en elle-même, qui remontait à la surface. Et cette défaite absurde était le dernier pas de sa danse solitaire.


	3. Grateful

_3e jour, yaaay~ Je me rend compte qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai envie de tester avec ces deux demoiselles. Un petit texte un peeeetit peu plus introspectif (hahaha. Quelle surprise de ma part, non, sincèrement u_u; ...)_

* * *

**3# Grateful (Reconnaissant)**

Soi Fon avait vécu dans l'ombre toute sa vie. Sa famille vivait au service des Shihouin, dans l'ombre projettée de l'une des quatre grandes familles du Seireitei. Leur vie entière était dédiée à ceux qui étaient plus grands qu'eux. De la naissance à la mort, les Fon étaient les silhouettes qui servaient et protégeait les Shihouin, rentrant dans l'Onmitsukido dès qu'ils en avaient l'âge. Oui, elle était une créature de l'ombre et de la nuit, au service d'une déesse qui ne connaissait pas sa grandeur d'âme. Car même à la tête de ce peuple des ténèbres, Yoruichi Shihouin resplendissait de sa propre lumière.

Elle s'était juré qu'elle ferait tout pour atteindre le niveau de cette femme qu'elle admirait tant. Tous ses efforts étaient dirigés vers cet unique objectif, sans qu'elle imagine une seule seconde que de ses ténèbres elle atteindrait la lumière. Elle mettait toute sa force au service de celle qui n'avait besoin d'aucune protection. Celle qui allait si vite que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comment aurait-elle pu puiser en elle la volonté de se dépasser, d'aller au-delà d'elle-même et de ses capacité ? Comment sa dévotion aurait-elle pu toucher la femme qu'elle admirait tant ? Mais le miracle était arrivé.

La déesse lui avait tendu la main.

Yoruichi avait reconnu en elle le potentiel. Soi Fon était extrêmement reconnaissante envers la princesse Shihouin qui avait pris le temps de s'approcher d'elle, d'observer ses mouvements pendant l'entraînement pour finalement la prendre sous son aile. Elle n'était peut être pas encore taillée comme une guerrière, pas encore tout à fait prête à être de ceux dont les pas sont des ombres éthérées, mais elle avait le potentiel et la force. La technique était imparfaite, mais il lui suffisait de la polir encore et encore et encore.

Jour après jour, elle remerciait en son for intérieur sa princesse pour avoir pris un peu de son temps, un peu d'elle-même, pour descendre à son niveau, l'aider à être meilleure. Sans elle, elle serait restée une ombre parmi les ombres, un sacrifice au nom de la grandeur des Shihouin. Pour cela, le nom de Yoruichi était associé à la plus belle des lumières dans le coeur de Soi Fon.


	4. Decent

**4# Decent (Honorable/Pudique/Convenable)**

Avec un soupir de contentement, Yoruichi se laissa gisser dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Après une journée à s'entraîner et à courir aux quatre coins du Seireitei, il n'y avait rien de bien qu'un bon bain aux sources chaudes pour se détendre. Surtout quand elle pouvait profiter des sources chaudes privées du manoir Shihouin. Surtout quand elle pouvait profiter des sources chaudes privées du manoir Shihouin avec son adorable garde personnelle qui était actuellement emmitouflée dans un long drap de coton. Et qui n'osait pas s'avancer dans l'eau.

- Il y a un problème, Soi Fon ?

- N-non, Yoruichi-sama, t-tout va bien, marmonna la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas te détendre avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

La rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues de Soi Fon s'accentua. Elle remonta son drap jusqu'à mi-cuisse et vérifia qu'il était bien fixé avant de rentrer peu à peu dans l'eau. Les mains serrées autour de sa poitrine, légèrement crispées sur le tissu blanc, elle avançait à pas lents et mesurés, jusqu'à atteindre l'un des rebords contre lequel elle s'assit. Une fois bien installée dans l'eau, elle sembla se détendre visiblement et ses joues reprirent peu à peu une teinte plus normale.

- Tu sais, Soi Fon, entre filles...

Avant qu'elle ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Yoruichi vit la jeune femme disparaître sous l'eau. Lorsque Soi Fon émergea, elle était de nouveau rouge et ses cheveux mouillés se collait sur son front. Le seul mot que la princesse pouvait trouver pour décrire ce spectacle était "adorable".

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte comme ça, tu sais.

- M-mais, Yoruichi-sama, ce n'est pas... Je ne veux pas... Je... Hm.

L'embarras certain de la garde fit sourire Yoruichi. Oui, "adorable" était décidément le mot. Soi Fon était ce que la noble aurait du être. Pudique, convenable. Embarrassée quand elle était mise dans une situation dans laquelle elle n'aurait pas du être, comme se retrouver dans des sources chaudes avec sa supérieure (même si, à force, elle aurait du avoir l'habitude. Cela faisait aussi parti de ce que Yoruichi aimait chez elle).


	5. Union

**5# Union**

Avec une douceur inhabituelle de sa part, Yoruichi posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de Soi Fon. La peau pâle frémit sous son contact, contrastant avec la chaude couleur mate. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la fine cicatrice blanche qui courrait à a jonction du bras, là où il y avait eu auparavant un horrible moignon. Un frisson plus intense parcourut la capitaine, qui laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

- Yoruichi-sama...

- Shh. Doucement.

Sensible, songea la femme féline. Si sensible. Cela devait faire des années que personne n'avait pu toucher Soi Fon de cette façon. Même elle, il y avait bien longtemps... Ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce n'était pas aussi délicat, pas aussi sensuel. Toutes ses années, elle s'était retenu, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte. Et Soi Fon n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher. Sa chair avait connu la douleur, rarement le plaisir, encore moins les caresses de la femme désirée.

- Est-ce que tu... tu... Ah !

La voix de Soi Fon s'étrangla alors que Yoruichi laissait sa main dégringoler le long de son épaule pour aller caresser ses côtes, l'autre se posant sur sa hanche. Cela faisait des années qu'elle rêvait de cela. Pouvoir admirer le contraste entre ces deux peaux, déposer des baisers dans la nuque dégagée, contempler la rougeur qui ornait la chair doucement torturée par la tendresse. Elle voulait être celle que rien ne pourrait remplacer. Parce qu'elle savait que rien, rien ne pouvait remplacer Soi Fon, même lorsque le désir et les frustrations l'avaient poussé là où elle n'avait pas envie d'aller.

- Y-Yorui-chi-sama... S'il... s'il te... plait...

L'envie qui faisait trembler les soupirs de la jeune femme ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Tout ce qu'elle avait désiré... Tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, pendant des années et des années... Elle se colla contre son dos, profitant de sa chaleur frémissante.

- Oui, Soi Fon ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille, caressant sa poitrine d'une main.

- Je... Hm... Je... Yoruichi-sama...

Un gémissement l'empêcha de continuer. Avec légèreté, la main posée sur la hanche remonta sur son ventre, effleurant et traçant chaque muscle. Des années d'entraînement et de combat avaient taillé ce corps de chair blanche et pourtant, entre les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait, Soi Fon se sentait totalement impuissante. Et cette impuissance était... agréable. En tout confiance, elle pouvait se laisser aller, laisser Yoruichi faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Soi.

Le ton était taquin, joueur, alors qu'elle pinçait le sein de la jeune femme qui s'arqua avec un soupir de plaisir.

- Dis-moi.

- T.. Toi ! Je... C'est toi...

Le sourire de Yoruichi s'agrandit, carnassier. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait.


	6. Cleansed

**6# Cleansed (Nettoyé/Purifié)**

Avec un soupir de contentement, Yoruichi s'étira longuement alors que Soi Fon était lovée contre elle, les yeux fermés. Quand elle regardait autour d'elle, elle voyait une chambre presque trop propre, bien trop organisée, nettoyée dans les moindres recoins, comme si la capitaine tentait de s'oublier dans un environnement impersonnel. Doucement, elle passa sa mains dans les courtes mèches noires. Soi Fon ouvrit lentement les yeux, son regard gris légèrement embrumé.

- Tu te souviens, Soi, quand je te trainais dans les sources chaudes du manoir Shihouin ?

Yoruichi se demandait encore comme elle pouvait aussi facilement faire rougir la capitaine de la Deuxième Division, qui venait de refermer les yeux, le visage caché contre le ventre de son amante. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était tellement, tellement peu habituée à ce que quelqu'un s'occuper d'elle et veuille parler du passé (et l'aider à dessiner autre chose qu'une froide relation avec son entourage).

- Je m'en souviens... oui.

- Il me semble me souvenir qu'il y a des bains privés pour les capitaines, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mh... Oui, en effet, Yoruichi-sama.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa l'épaule blanche. Posée là, elle pouvait admirer à quel point la jeune femme s'était bien remise de son combat contre Barragan. Puis il n'y avait pas que son corps qui se remettait. Après avoir passé autant d'années à se refermer... elle se laissait un peu aller à être elle-même. Peut-être même qu'elle arrêterait d'être aussi maniaque avec ses affaires, qu'elle donnerait un peu plus de vie à ses quartiers.

- Ce serait peut être une idée d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... mmh... n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger, je dois dire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

- On ferait sa paresseuse ? fit d'un ton taquin Yoruichi.

- Mmmh...

Soi Fon se décala et s'étira lentement avant de se relever. Vu sa tête, elle aurait probablement préféré continuer à profiter du doux engourdissement du plaisir et s'endormir contre sa mentor et partenaire. D'un geste lent, elle récupéra ses vêtements qui traînaient à terre, rare signe que cette pièce n'était pas vide de vie.

- Oooh, vraiment, Soi ? Vraiment ?

- Je ne compte pas encore me balader nue dans ma division, Yoruichi-sama.

- Dommage, ça aurait été... intéressant, chantonna l'aînée avec un large sourire de chat.


	7. Go

**7# Go (Partir)**

Yoruichi avait rationalisé sa décision de toutes les manières possibles. Elle s'était trouvé les meilleures excuses, les meilleures raisons. Sauver ses deux amis d'enfance et la vie de huit victimes étaient, à ses yeux, assez important pour tout perdre. Des vies, surtout des vies de personnes proches d'elle, qui lui avaient donné plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le croire, valaient bien sa propre vie. Son statut, son rang, sa noblesse, tout ça n'aurait eu aucun sens si elle n'avait pas sauvé Kisuke, Tessai et les Vizards. Elle s'en serait voulu toute sa vie.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui la narguait. Cette petite voix qui lui rappellait que derrière elle, elle avait laissé quelque chose de précieux. Ce n'était pas difficile pour elle d'imaginer l'expression de Soi Fon lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé sa disparition ou, pire, sa mort, comme ils en étaient capables. Les grands yeux s'écarquillant légèrement avant de se refermer, puis de laisser place à un éclat triste et amer. Même si elle espérait que sa petite garde se remettrait de son départ, elle savait qu'elle avait peu d'espoir à se faire. Elles étaient... proches. Peut-être un peu trop, songea Yoruichi, si cela l'empêchait de repenser à ce qu'elle avait du faire en restant sereine. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reprocher ça. Si elle avait décidé de nier ses sentiments, elle n'aurait pas été mieux que Kisuke en train de faire l'abruti dès qu'on lui parlait de Shinji. Alors elle avait rationalisé.

Soi Fon n'était pas en danger de mort. Soi Fon était en sécurité. Soi Fon s'en remettrait. Soi Fon était forte et elle réussirait à aller au-delà de cette épreuve.

Kisuke et Tessai avaient eu, plus que jamais, besoin de son aide. Voilà pourquoi elle était partie. Parce que son amitié pour les deux hommes étaient plus importantes que des titres ou des noms.

Mais cette petite voix continuait de murmurer. Celle qui lui disait que tout n'irait pas parfaitement, qu'elle avait blessé sa petite garde, qu'elle allait s'en vouloir. Mais il avait fallu. Ou dix têtes se seraient écroulées sur le sol. Et elle refusait d'avoir le sang de ceux qu'elle appréciait sur les mains.

Partir n'était pas un choix, mais une nécessité.


	8. Shame

_Oui. J'ai un jour de retard. Je sais. Et les suivants risquent aussi d'être retardés parce que je pars demain en vacances, que je n'ai pas terminé_ Objective_ vu ma journée un peu agitée (train, train et, hm, train ?) et que ma connexion internet risque d'être folklorique. Mais promis. Promis. Je tenterai de reprendre le rythme correctement à partir de lundi sans faute (je me laisse une marge de manoeuvre, j'avoue ;P)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**8# Shame (Honte**)

Yoruichi était curieuse. Curieuse comme un chat, même. Le manque notable de vie dans les quartiers de sa petite Soi Fon l'intriguait... et allait avait alors décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle mène son enquête. Ce n'était pas difficile de trouver un moment où Soi Fon n'était pas dans sa chambre. Avec son travail de capitaine, elle était même plutôt occupée, ce qui, pour une fois, arrangée la femme chat qui en profita pour se glisser dans ses quartiers.

Un coup d'oeil à droite. Un coup d'oeil à gauche.

Les murs décidément bien trop blancs avaient quelque chose de terriblement déprimant. Après avoir trainé chez les humains, qui semblaient, la plupart du temps, avoir une passion pour les couleurs explosives, beaucoup plus qu'au Seireitei en tout cas, cela lui laissait définitivement un sentiment particulièrement morne. Pas de bibelot, pas de figurine, rien où poser les yeux. Pas même le moindre petit grain de poussière. Rien. Niet. Nada.

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là. Elle n'avait pas été la chef de l'Onmitsukido pour rien... et elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec un ami d'enfance qui cherchait (de façon tout à fait vaine) à lui cacher ses petits "secrets" pour ne pas être capable d'effectuer une fouille en bonne et due forme. Dans les armoires, rien de surprenant. Les haoris et les uniformes étaient parfaitement rangés. Pas de fantasie, uniquement du travail. Pauvre Soi Fon... La commode ne donna rien de plus, encore moins la cuisine (même si elle s'en doutait un peu). En revanche...

La table de nuit, elle, lui réserva quelques petites surprises. Dans le premier tiroir, un petit livre à la couverture noire, qu'elle ne chercha pas à ouvrir. A côté, une figurine de chat noir. Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle étudiait la sculpture en bois. Un chat noir. Vraiment. C'était... adorable. Les deux autres tiroirs lui permirent de découvrir toutes sortes de petits trésors du même genre. Uniquement des chats noirs. Bien entendu.

- Y-Y-Yo... Yoruichi-sama !

Le cri étranglé de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre pour découvrir sa mentor et partenaire étalée sur le lit, en train de jouer avec les peluches, photos, images et figurines, avait quelque chose d'amusant. Les joues rouges, morte de honte, Soi Fon resta planté à la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte, ma petite Soi, tu sais, fit d'un air taquin la plus âgée. AU contraire. Je trouve ça... mignon, moi.


	9. Objective

**9# Objective (Objectif)**

L'un après l'autre, les gestes se suivaient avec fluidité, invisible pour l'oeil mal entraîné. C'était une routine à laquelle elle s'appliquait avec soin, presque avec rage. Il y avait longtemps, un temps pas si lointain mais qui lui paraissait pourtant s'effacer dans les brumes de ses souvenirs, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle aurait du apprendre à se détendre plutôt que de passer tout son temps libre à répéter sans cesse ces mouvements de base, à tenter de se dépasser, à dépasser tout ce qu'on avait attendu d'elle.

Son objectif était de dépasser celle qui l'avait abandonné. Son objectif était d'annihiler l'image de sa mentor, de détruire tout ce qu'elle avait pu être, cette déesse intouchable qui était descendu pour la prendre entre ses bras, pour lui montrer... autre chose. Une autre vie.  
Un coup. Un autre. Son pied glissa et elle s'écroula à terre. Les dents serrées, la respiration courte, elle se releva et reprit sa position d'origine. Un coup. Un autre. Son pied frappa avec force le mannequin, le décapitant d'un geste sec. Une pluie de coup le réduit en poussière. Essoufflée, pliée en deux, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol. C'était imparfait. C'était... Ce n'était pas suffisant. Cela ne pouvait pas être suffisant. Elle devait la vaincre, elle devait atteindre son objectif. Même si elle était à bout de force... Même si elle avait dépassé ses limites...

Elle devait vaincre.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la déesse qui l'avait laissée au bord de la rive continuer à diriger sa vie. Elle se libérerait de ces chaînes qui l'écrasaient et elle réussirait à la détruire. Pour elle-même. Pour se prouver qu'elle avait en elle-même cette force et cette valeur.


	10. Strength

**10# Strength (Force/Puissance)**

S'il y avait une chose que Kisuke avait appris à Yoruichi durant toutes ces années, c'était que la vraie force ne se situait pas toujours là où elle pouvait le croire à première vue. Refuser de renier ses idéaux, accepter de sacrifier tout ce que l'on possédait pour sauver ceux qui comptaient et pour ne pas se trahir. Kisuke n'était pas parfait, loin de là (quand quelqu'un était incapable de comprendre ses propres émotions et niait celle de son soi-disant meilleur ami, il y avait un énorme problème), mais il lui avait au moins prouvé et répété cela durant toutes les années qu'ils avaient passé chez les humains.

Et c'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle prouve qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait avoir la force de se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait, pour rétablir ses erreurs. Contrairement à Kisuke, elle avait sacrifié quelqu'un qui n'avait été qu'une victime dans sa fuite. Elle s'étira une dernière fois avant de se lancer. C'était son combat. Pour Soi Fon et pour elle, elle ne devait pas abandonner.

**[~o~]**

- Soi Fon...

La jeune femme en face d'elle était détruite. Elle s'était écroulée au sol, elle s'était écroulée de toute les façons possibles devant son regard. Même si elle était forte, si forte, capable de garder pendant un siècle la façade de quelqu'un de froid et de distant, elle n'avait pas pu résister à ces émotions. Face à elle était apparu le fantôme de son pasé heureux détruit par la fuite et l'exil.

- Je suis...

Et pour Yoruichi, il lui fallait la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. S'approcher d'elle, la recueillir entre ses bras, sécher les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas... aussi facile que cela pouvait le paraître. Cela lui demandait de reconnaître à voix haute qu'elle était imparfaite, qu'elle avait trahi la confiance de la petite demoiselle à laquelle elle tenait pourtant tant.

- ... désolée.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes secoua Soi Fon, qui se serra d'autant plus contre elle, les mains crispées dans son dos. Le plus dur était passé. Elle lui expliquerait le reste après qu'elles se soient mises en route. Il y avait plus urgent, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin exprimé le plus important.


	11. Life

_Oui, j'ai encore du retard à rattraper, mais je commence à en voir le bout. Pour le moment, je suis pas encore à jour sur le planning, mais mes vacances sont plus... chaotiques ? que prévu :3 Enjoy !_

* * *

**11# Life (Vie)**

Etalée sur son lit, les bras passés autour de la taille de Soi Fon, Yoruichi songeait en regardant les courbes et la peau pâle de la petite capitaine endormie contre elle. Elle s'était battue pour cette vie qu'elle avait désormais et elle n'avait pas été la seule à se battre et à se débattre contre tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais elles avaient réussi. Malgré les complications... malgré les non-dits... elles avaient réussi. Elle se serra un peu plus contre la silhouette de son amante, caressant du bout des doigts la peau du ventre.

- Mmh... Yoruichi-sama...  
- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, Soi.

Parfois, la capitaine de la Deuxième Division la surprenait par toute la fragilité et toute la sensibilité dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Sous ses dehors de femme forte, jamais affecté par ce que la vie pouvait lui jeter à la figure pour l'abattre, il y avait... autre chose. Et Yoruichi chérissait cette facette de son ancienne petite garde.

- C'est... tout va bien, répondit-elle avec un baillement. Je vais me rendormir.

Oui, sa vie avait pris un tour bien intéressant, désormais. Il n'y avait pas à courir partout, à fuir, à se cacher, à surveiller son abruti d'ami d'enfance (Kisuke avait toujours besoin d'aide. Même s'il le niait. Au moins, Tessai, lui, était beaucoup plus facile à vivre et il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de le surveiller. Il s'occupait très bien de lui-même tout seul). Maintenant, elle pouvait juste profiter de sa vie au maximum, avec Soi Fon. Vraiment, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir de mieux.


	12. Contempt

**12# Contempt (Mépris/Dédain)**

Raide comme la justice, Soi Fon refusa d'adresser le moindre regard à Urahara, qui venait de baisser son éternel bob rayé sur ses yeux. Adossé derrière lui, Shinji ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire amusé, emmitouflé dans son nouveau haori de la Cinquième Division. Yoruichi lui lança un regard en coin, un peu désespérée, et le sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu les connais, t'sais, t'aurais pas du t'attendre à aut' chose.  
- Nous pouvons t'entendre, Hirako-san.  
- Ouais, encore heureux vu que j'suis juste derrière toi, fit remarquer le Vizard en se tournant légèrement avant de mordiller l'oreille de son amant.

La rougeur qui s'étala sur les joues de Kisuke fit sourire Yoruichi, qui remarqua à ce moment là que Soi Fon regardait les deux hommes plus attentivement qu'elle n'en avait bien l'air. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'ami d'enfance de la princesse Shihouin et avait toujours prétendu le mépriser parce qu'il ne travaillait pas assez bien, qu'il n'était pas capable de faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire avec efficacité (selon ses propres critères).

- Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais je dois dire.  
- T'as à côté d'toi la personne qui a d'mandé à Hachi d'faire enfermer l'abruti d'scientifique dans un kekkai pour deux mois. Alors... Moi, j'aurais pas attendu aut' chose.  
- Ne reparle pas de ça, s'il te pait, Hirako-san, ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas ma meilleure expérience...

Shinji passa ses bras autour du cou de Kisuke, adressant un de ses sourires félins à Soi Fon, qui détourna le regard, surprise d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Yoruichi, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la jeune femme, que tout son mépris pour le scientifique venait du temps qu'ils passaient ensembles... et de l'idée qu'ils puissent avoir une relation. Comme tout le monde le pensait à l'époque, alors que Kisuke passait son temps la tête dans les nuages (et pas intéressé quand Yoruichi lui mettait d'office la tête dans ses seins).

- Au moins t'as pensé à aut' chose pendant les deux premiers mois...

Les yeux de Soi Fon se fermèrent et ses épaules se détendirent légèrement. Pas assez pour être noté par quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas, mais bien suffisament pour que Yoruichi le note. Avec un sourire, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de la petite capitaine et l'attira contre elle.

- Alors, on commence à comprendre ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
- Je le déteste toujours.

Mais dans sa voix, il y avait peut-être un tout petit peu moins de mépris.


	13. Wrong

**13# Wrong (Faux/Erroné)**

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Soi Fon pour que ses sentiments d'admiration sans bornes et de dévotion se transforment en... autre chose. Et il lui avait fallu encore moins longtemps pour que ces sentiments là la dérangent. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du, pas du... Et quand elle était là, dressée derrière cette femme qu'elle était sensée protéger, pour qui elle aurait pu mourir, son coeur fondait et elle savait que même si elle n'aurait pas du ressentir cela, elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher.

- Il y a un problème Soi ?  
- N-non, Shihouin-hime !

Les yeux de la princesse s'assombrirent l'espace d'une seconde et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, son sourire s'élargit. Elle se saisit de sa garde du corps par les épaules et l'attira contre elle, ce qui accentua encore la rougeur sur les joues de Soi Fon.

- Moi, je trouve qu'il y a un problème !  
- A.. Ah ? Et quel est ce problème, Shihouin-hime ?  
- Ta façon de m'appeler !

La jeune femme cilla. Sa... façon de l'appeller ? Elle était tout à fait respectueuse et digne du rang de la princesse. Il n'y avait donc, normalement, aucun problème. Aucun. Et pourtant, sa supérieure et mentor avait l'air de trouver qu'il y avait un problème... elle se sentit honteuse à l'idée d'avoir manqué de respect à cette femme qu'elle admirait tant. Le sourire félin sur les lèvres de Yoruichi s'agrandit et elle serra un peu plus la jeune garde contre elle.

- Pas de Shihouin-hime pour toi, Soi ! ... Tu vas m'appeller par mon prénom, compris ?  
- Par... Par votre prénom ? Mais... ! Shihouin-hime, je n'en ai...  
- Par mon prénom. Oui. Et tu vas commencé dès demain. Je te laisse la journée pour t'habituer à l'idée. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir du "Shihouin-hime" de la part de quelqu'un de proche de moi. Pas la peine de t'engoncer dans une étiquette idiote, je peux m'en passer.

De nouveau, Soi Fon cligna des yeux, surprise par cette déclaration. Ce n'était pas du manque de respect qu'elle lui reprochait, mais... trop de respect ? La princesse la considérait comme quelqu'un proche d'elle ? Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle redressait la tête.

- Je serais ravie de faire comme il vous plaira... Shih... Yoruichi-sama.


	14. Sweeten

**14# Sweeten (Adoucir/Amadouer/Edulcorer)**

Les premiers jours après son retour dans les alentours de Soul Society, et surtout auprès de Soi Fon, Yoruichi avait tout fait pour calmer la capitaine de la Deuxième Division. Personne à part elle, ou presque, ne pouvait voir les changements délicats, les légères tensions, le stress que vivait la tête froide de l'Onmitsukido. Se retrouver face à une tempête de sentiments sans avoir été prévenu...

- Soiiii !  
- Yoruichi-sama, bonjour, répondit l'ancienne garde du corps en s'inclinant avant de se réinstaller à son bureau.

Ou alors peut-être qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de calmer l'autre femme, alors qu'en fait elle réussissait très bien à gérer toute seule le choc. Comme Kisuke lui disait avec un petit sourire sincère, elle voulait peut-être juste compenser pour un siècle d'absence. Ou alors elle était juste complètement gaga pour sa petite garde (et de la part de Shinji, ce n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu, vu comment il fondait à l'état liquide dès qu'il devait s'occuper de son "abruti de scientifique".)

- Comment est-ce que ça va ?  
- Tout va...

La capitain s'interrompit en voyant le regard de son ancienne mentor. Elle ne se souciait pas des mensonges parfaits, elle voulait juste la vérité. Une vérité toute simple. Toute bête. Quand bien même elle aurait voulu lui refuser... elle en était en fait incapable. Pas quand cette femme à qui elle aurait tout donné venait se soucier d'elle et lui offrir son soutien après tant d'années et de difficultés. Elle était incapable de lui résister.

- Un peu fatiguée. Mais rien de grave, Yoruichi-sama.  
- Tu veux que je reste ce soir ?  
- Seulement si tu veux bien rester.

Une réponse très satisfaisante. Yoruichi s'assit sur le rapport en cours et se pencha vers sa partenaire, un large sourire aux lèvres. Comme toujours, Soi Fon rougit légèrement alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec tendresse.

- Je compte bien profiter de cette occasion, lui murmura Yoruichi en caressant sa joue.  
- Y-Yoruichi-sama !  
- Hé, je profite. Ca fait tellement... tellement longtemps que j'attends ça, ma petite Soi, que je ne vais pas me priver maintenant.

Voir la terrible et froid capitaine de la Deuxième Division passer à l'écarlate en bafouillant était décidément un spectacle dont elle ne se passerait jamais. Surtout si c'était parce qu'elle était en train de la chouchouter autant qu'elle le pouvait. Les traits qui s'adoucissait, le regard souvent surpris, les rougeurs, les sourires timides. Elle avait l'impression de repartir un siècle en arrière... avec enfin, enfin, la possibilité de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de s'occuper d'elle.


	15. Hands

_Je sais, je sais. Toujours autant de retard. Mais je le grignote petit à petit ! ... En tout cas sur ce recueil-ci :) Je me concentrerai sur _Memories_ dès que j'aurais rattrapé le retard sur _All the things she said_. :)_

* * *

**15# Hands (Mains)**

- Tend moi ta main, Soi Fon.  
- Mais... Je peux aller à la Quatrième, Yoruichi-sama, ce n'est rien de grave.  
- Et je peux m'en occuper. Ca fera moins de travail à la Quatrième, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

La blessure était moche, mais Yoruichi savait comment s'en occuper. Elle n'avait pas passé toutes ses années à ne rien apprendre, surtout si cela pouvait l'aider à améliorer son travail. Surtout quand ses deux amis d'enfance étaient respectivement un scientifique passionné et l'actuel capitaine des Kido Corps.

Un faux-mouvement durant un entraînement et la main de Soi Fon s'était retrouvée ornée d'un plaie à l'intérieur de la paume. Yoruichi s'en voulait. Elle s'était probablement trop laissée aller. Sa jeune garde était douée, mais elle était encore loin d'avoir son niveau. Un accident était vite arrivé, c'est vrai, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle était là pour lui enseigner, pas pour s'entraîner. Si elle avait besoin, elle pouvait toujours aller déranger Kisuke.

- Je vais m'en occuper, Soi, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Très... Très bien, Yoruichi-sama, souffla-t-elle en lui tendant finalement la main.

Une plaie net et bien profonde. Il fallait la nettoyer. Les mains étaient quelque chose d'à la fois important et facile à ignorer, pour les membres de l'Onmitsukido. Rares étaient leurs membres dont les mains étaient soignées. Les cals, les cicatrices, les ongles courts et abimés étaient monnaie courante. Des outils utiles, dont on soignait seulement les éléments importants. Leur apparence n'était pas quelque chose de nécessaire. Il fallait simplement qu'elles fonctionnent à la perfection.

Les mains de Soi Fon étaient comme celle de la plupart des autres membres de l'Onmitsukido. Plus pâles, fines comme elle, mais couvertes de cals et de cicatrices. Des mains de quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à se plonger dans ses affaires jusqu'aux coudes.

- Tu sais... Tu devrais t'occuper de tes mains, tu sais.  
- Mais je le fais, Yoruichi-sama !  
- Je ne parlais pas de cette façon, tu sais.

Soi Fon lui lança un regard blanc alors que Yoruichi finissait de bander la plaie.

- Tu sais, s'ocuper des cals. Ce genre de choses.  
- Je n'en ai pas le temps... et puis ce n'est pas vraiment utile, n'est-ce pas.  
- Je peux te montrer comment je fais.

Le petit sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme fit plaisir à Yoruichi.


	16. Strangle

**16# Strangle (Etrangler)**

- T'sais, dans ces moments là, j'ai envie d't'étrangler, Yoruichi, t'es au courant ?  
- Je ne vois vraiiiment pas pourquoi, Shinji, chantonna-t-elle en se posant finalement sur sa tête, sous sa forme de chat.  
- Je dois avouer que, pour une fois, je crois bien voir pourquoi c'est lui qui veut t'étrangler, commenta Rose en se resservant un verre.

Derrière eux, un verre éclata à quelques centimètres de la tête de Kisuke alors que Hiyori était en train de l'agonir d'injures toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Apparemment, il avait encore oublié qu'il n'était pas sensé continuer à travailler alors qu'ils étaient de sortie pour boire un verre (ce qui signifiait "trouver un coin tranquille sans personne aux alentours pour s'étaler comme des bienheureux sur l'herbe en fin de journée").

- Elle est encore bien excitée, non ?  
- Yoruichi, t'changes d'sujet, t'es au courant ?  
- Etrangle la, ça ira plus vite tu sais, Shinji.

Le chat tira la langue à Rose qui savourait son verre, une lueur amusée dans le regard alors qu'il observait Rose et Lisa lancés dans une discussion houleuse à propos de manga. Pendant ce temps, Mashiro (qui pour une fois avait laché Kensei, qui admirait le spectacle d'un scientifique se faisant houspiller) buvait une tasse de thé avec Hachi.

- Parce qu'bon, t'peux t'foutre d'ma gueule... mais t'es vraiment pas mieux.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Shinji. Sers-moi plutôt un verre.  
- Pas tant qu't'es sur ma tête !

Pour accompagner ce qu'il disait, il tenta de soulever la chatte, qui, elle, se trouvait plutôt bien installée là, ce qui la fit râler. Choisissant un compromis plus acceptable pour eux deux, Shinji la déposa sur ses genoux (ce qui annula la promesse de Yoruichi de le réveiller à 4h du matin le lendemain), ce qui lui permettait d'accéder à la coupelle de lait servie par Rose sans en mettre partout (ce qui empêcha Shinji de mettre en branle son plan de faire de la bestiole une descente de lit).

- Et donc, quand tu t'fous d'ma gueule avec l'aut' idiot, tu f'rais bien d'te dire qu'tu t'fous p'têtre un peu beaucoup d'la tienne aussi.  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça, Shinji.  
- Peut-être parce qu'on t'a vu plus d'une fois pleurer, complètement ivre, les rares fois où tu décidais à nous faire profiter de ta présence humanoide, fit remarquer Rose.

Etrangement, la chatte se concentra soudainement sur son lait, cherchant à laisser couler la discussion, ce qui était sans compter les deux amis avec qui elle était en train de boire.

- De la part d'la personne qui m'reprochait d'rien dire...  
- Je te ferais remarquer que je ne peux rien faire maintenant.  
- T'es pas exilée ou condamnée à mort que j'sache, non ? T'pourrais t'jours aller la voir.  
- Le jour où tu te déclareras !

Shinji haussa les épaules et rempli à ras bord de saké son verre.

- D'jà fait. Message clair. T'veux que j'fasse quoi d'plus ? Toi...  
- Moi ce sont mes propres problèmes. Fin de la discussion.  
- j'te dis. Un jour j't'étranglerai pour toutes tes conneries, Yoruichi.


	17. Lullaby

_Voici mon texte favori pour le moment, inspiré par une chanson que j'adore touuut particulièrement ~ !_

* * *

**17# Lullaby (Berceuse)**

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_[Goodbye]_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh no]_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
**[ Room of Angels - Akira Yamaoka (Silent Hill 4 : The Room) ]**

Installée sur son zabuton, Soi Fon se saisit de l'instrument posé devant elle avec des gestes délicats. Cela faisait... si longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas touché. Depuis la disparition de la princesse Shihouin avec l'exilé en fuite et les condamnés qu'il avait sauvé, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir son shamisen pour s'entraîner. Presque vingt ans maintenant... Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient attachés à l'objet. Mauvais parce qu'ils lui rappellaient toujours douloureusement qu'un jour, oui, un jour elle avait été heureuse, et cela lui suffisait à vouloir s'arracher le coeur et à le mommifier pour oublier ce qu'était des sentiments. Elle était la tête de l'Onmitsukido. Rien ne devait l'affecter. Rien ne devait la faire flancher, pas même les souvenirs d'un regard doré et d'un sourire heureux.

Lentement, elle se saisit du bashi et effleura les cordes. L'accord discordant la fit frémir. Oui, elle avait beaucoup perdu... Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Cela n'était pas un de ses traits de caractères. Alors, encore et encore et encore, elle rejoua chaque accord, elle tenta de perfectionner chaque mouvement perdu, reprenant peu à peu contrôle de l'instrument. Quand elle se sentit assez assurée, elle commença à rejouer, lentement, ces notes qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de jouer à la princesse Shihouin lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles et que sa mentor l'embêtait assez pour qu'elle lui montre ses progrès musicaux. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé d'apprendre à jouer de l'instrument, il était normal qu'elle sache comment elle se débrouillait, non ?

Quand les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce vide, elle reposa l'instrument.

En silence, elle renifla et s'essuya le coin des yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'était pas en train de pleurer. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait. Elle n'était pas en train de pleurer. Même si sa vue se troublait, même si les larmes coulaient... elle n'était pas en train de pleurer.


	18. Untouchable

**18# Untouchable (Intouchable)**

Yoruichi observait Shinji qui suivait du regard Kisuke qui sortait du bar. Avec un soupir, le Vizard se leva et s'installa à côté d'elle, la seule personne de leur groupe encore présente dans le bar. D'un geste, il commanda deux verres avant de s'adosser à la banquette, les bras croisés sur le torse. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui tapota le bras dans un geste compatissant.

- Je te sens un peu désespéré.  
- T'peux parler, Yoruichi, vu la tête qu'tu tire d'puis l'début d'la soirée.  
- Je... crois que voir des couples commence à être un peu... désagréable.

"Un peu désagréable". Un magnifique euphémisme, qui lui tira un sourire sarcastique. Le serveur déposa devant eux deux verres d'alcool fort qui furent descendu d'un même geste, ce qui arracha un rire teinté de jaune à Shinji. Yoruichi et lui n'avaient rien à voir. Pas le même monde. Pas les mêmes origines. Mais la même douleur permanente, en revanche.

- On fait vraiment pitié à voir comme ça, t'es au courant ?  
- Oui, merci. Mashiro a tenté pendant une bonne heure de me faire sourire et même elle a fini par abandonner. Et je ne parle pas de Kisuke... qui a pourtant plus urgent sous le nez.  
- T'es sa pote d'enfance. Il voit plutôt c'que t'as, c'normal.

La baffe à l'arrière du crâne qui fit s'écraser la tête de Shinji contre la table ne le surprit même pas. Le soupir agacé de Yoruichi non plus. Les bras croisés sous la poitrine, elle s'avachit un peu plus, scannant du regard la salle. Oui, voir des couples prendre du bon temps et s'amuser lui rappeller terriblement qu'elle-même avant abandonné la personne qu'elle aimait pour sauver des vies... sans jamais lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, ce qui avait probablement été pour le meilleur. Mais ce genre de soir là, quand elle se sentait terriblement seule, quand elle acceptait de reprendre sa forme humaine pour un temps, pour sortir, cela lui pesait d'autant plus. Ses envies. Ses désirs. Presque ses besoins... et l'objet du moindre de ses fantasmes bien loin d'elle, intouchable.

- J'crois pas qu'ce soit l'meilleur endroit pour chercher c'que t'veux, Yoruichi, commenta Shinji.  
- De l'expérience là-dedans peut-être ?  
- ... Pas qu'un peu.

Ca n'aurait pas du l'étonner. De la part de quelqu'un qui avait été tellement frustré qu'il avait trouvé intelligent l'idée de prostitution, quand ils avaient été si pauvres que la grande question chaque matin avait été "allons-nous réussir à manger ce matin ?"... Elle secoua la tête avant de lui sourire, un sourire qu'elle aurait presque voulu rassurant et qui se teintait de noir.

- Tu ne crois pas dans ce cas que j'ai à côté de moi la personne qu'il faudrait pour ça ?

Le sourire qu'elle reçut était un reflet encore noirci du sien. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Ils étaient intouchables, loins, les fantasmes et les désirs qui les animaient. Alors qu'à côté d'eux, il y avait quelque chose de réel... Imparfait. Sans aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais c'était réel et, pour le moment, cela leur suffisait.


	19. Whispered

**19# Whispered (Murmuré/Susurré)**

Yoruichi savait tout ce qui se murmurait à son sujet. Elle connaissait toutes les rumeurs, tous les bruits de couloir. Si la chef de l'Onmitsukido ne savait pas ce que les shinigamis de sa division, les domestiques de son manoir, voir même quelques officiers supérieurs s'échangeaient sur elle, elle aurait été une véritable honte pour sa famille. Et souvent, toutes ces rumeurs et ses murmures la faisaient bien plus rire qu'autre chose. Soi Fon se faisait un devoir de lui ramener chaque miette d'informations, même les plus sulfureuses qui la faisaient rougir et la mettaient en colère (qui pouvait oser dire cela de Yoruichi-sama ? Les gens n'avaient aucun respect !).

Cela faisait sourire la princesse Shihouin de se rendre compte que tous ces gens pensaient, non sans raison mais sans aucune sensibilité, qu'elle et Kisuke (ami d'enfance, scientifique rêveur et homme aux qualités beaucoup plus étonnantes que ce qu'il laissait montrer à première vue) avaient une relation depuis des années. Elle et Kisuke, vraiment. C'était à se demander s'ils l'avaient jamais vu se précipiter pour coller le visage du scientifique dans ses seins et admirer la superbe réaction qui consistait en général par être "pousse toi de là tu me bloques la vue, Yoruichi-san". Et puis il suffisait aussi de la voir avec son ami... Non, vraiment, la grande majorité des rumeurs sur ses relations concernaient Kisuke et étaient bien idiotes.

Et puis il y avait ces autres rumeurs. Celles que Soi Fon n'osaient pas rapporter. Ces murmures, beaucoup plus faibles, étouffés sous les milliers et les milliers de mots qui disaient que la princesse aimait le gueux, étaient discrets et tellement plus proches de la réalité. Yoruichi avait mis du temps avant de les apprendre et n'avait pas été surprise que sa petite garde n'ose pas lui en toucher un mot. Parce qu'il y avait ceux qui avaient vu les regards que s'échangeaient les deux femmes, la façon dont la princesse s'occupait de sa lige, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour elle. Bien entendu, elles n'avaient pas... vraiment de relation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yoruichi n'avait pas osé faire quelque chose, parce qu'elle voulait faire du mieux possible. Être sûre d'elle. Profiter. Mais tous ceux qui, dans les couloirs, échangeaient des murmures à propos de la relation entre elle et sa petite Soi Fon étaient bien plus proches de la vérité que tous les autres imbéciles... Eux, oui, eux savaient observer.


	20. Prayers

**20# Prayers (Prières)**

_Par les quatre horizons qui crucifient le Monde,_  
_Par tous ceux dont la chair se déchire ou succombe,_  
_Par ceux qui sont sans pieds, par ceux qui sont sans mains,_  
_Par le malade que l'on opère et qui geint_  
_Et par le juste mis au rang des assassins:_  
_Je vous salue, Marie._  
**[ La Prière - Francis Jammes (chanté par Georges Brassens) ]**

La nouvelle capitaine de la Deuxième Division était une femme que rien ne paraissait affecter. La tête haute, le dos droit, malgré sa petite taille, elle imposait sa présence avec une rigidité de glace. Sur les traits fins, pas d'autres émotions que l'ennui. L'ancienne garde du corps de la princesse Shihouin s'était battue sans rage pour obtenir les postes de son ancienne mentor. Quiconque avait tenté d'arracher ces hauts rangs hiérarchiques avait été froidement repoussé par la jeune femme, une menace pesant dans son regard d'acier.

Le capitaine commandeur avait observé la jeune femme. Une statue de marbre ayant pris vie. C'était la première impression qu'elle donnait. Des traits fins et pâles, des yeux gris à l'éclat dur. Taillée dans la vie, elle avait décidé de jeter le superflu. Les émotions, les sentiments, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance pour diriger l'une des organisations les plus importantes du Seireitei. Elle n'était que de petite noblesse, elle n'avait eu rien d'autre que sa mentor et ses ancêtres. Chacun de ses frères avait été arraché lors des missions de l'Onmitsukido. Pour sa propre mission, elle avait abandonné son nom pour prendre celui de sa grand-mère, une femme taillée dans la même glace que celle qui avait donné naissance à la capitaine de la Deuxième Division. Elle avait pris la tête de sa famille à la mort de ses parents avant de succéder à Yoruichi Shihouin à la tête de sa Division et de l'Onmitsukido

Et il n'était pas si difficile de deviner que la froide pierre pâle qui lui servait de corps et de coeur n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.


	21. Obvious

**21# Obvious (Evident)**

Avec un grand sourire, Matsumoto posa sur le bureau de la capitaine de la Deuxième Division, en plein travail, un paquet artistiquement emballé dans un tissu aux motifs printaniers. Prise par surprise, Soi Fon ne tiqua pourtant pas et elle ne laissa filtrer qu'un regard d'ennui curieux. Elle avait beau participer aux réunions de l'association des femmes shinigamis, comme la femme qui lui faisait face, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir avec son cadeau.

- Alors, tu ne l'ouvres pas ?  
- Et quelle occasion me vaut... ceci ?

La plantureuse lieutenante de la Dixième écarquilla les yeux et explosa de rire. Soi Fon lui lança un regard glacial, attendant une réponse.

- Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas fêté ton anniversaire ?

Son... anniversaire. Son anniversaire.

Cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire et qu'elle avait consciencieusement rangé toutes les tentatives de cadeau que certains tentaient encore régulièrement de lui faire à cette occasion. Ce n'était pas difficile d'ignorer un paquet posé dans le coin d'un bureau par une personne discrète. Personne n'avait encore osé lui offrir alors qu'elle était en plein travail. Matsumoto était décidément... surprenante. Un peu agaçante, peut-être, même. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que le geste était... gentil.

- Ouvre, vas-y !

Avec un soupir, et plus pour que l'exhubérante femme quitte son bureau pour qu'elle puisse se remettre au travail que par curiosité, elle défit les noeuds du tissu et se retrouva face au regard doré d'un chat en peluche grandeur nature. Elle cligna des yeux, regarda Matsumoto dont le sourire s'était encore agrandi, et la remercia du bout des lèvres.

**[~o~]**

Quelques jours plus tard, un chat noir se glissa dans la chambre de Soi Fon. Sur la table de nuit, une jolie peluche trônait. Avec une curiosité toute féline, Yoruichi vint renifler l'odeur. Ce n'était pas la capitaine qui l'avait acheté, c'était certain pour elle, vu l'odeur de parfum de fleur qui l'imprégnait. Elle se demanda un instant si celle (ou celui, après tout, pourquoi pas) qui l'avait offert à Soi Fon savait pourquoi elle avait pris l'habitude de collectionner les chats noirs. C'était tellement évident quand on la connaissait un peu.  
Elle se transforma et caressa la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Ses yeux frémirent et s'ouvrirent et elle se releva précipitamment, prise par surprise, une légère rougeur étalée sur le visage. Avec un sourire, Yoruichi se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Désolée pour le retard. Joli cadeau d'anniversaire, d'ailleurs, la peluche. Je me demande bien si la personne qui te l'a offerte sait...

Le rouge prit une teinte plus soutenue et un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de Soi Fon alors que son aînée caressait doucement son ventre.

- Tu sais... je ne crois pas... que Matsumoto ait fait le... le...  
- Pourtant, tous ces chats noirs, songea Yoruichi à voix haute avant de lui adresser un sourire félin. Mais j'ai plus important. J'ai un retard à rattraper.


	22. Rhythm

**22# Rhythm (Cadence/Rythme)**

- Mais non ! Non, doucement... Ah, Soi, tu sais, si tu fais ça comme ça... Tu perds quelques précieuses secondes.

Yoruichi se glissa derrière sa petite protégée et posa ses mains sur ses poignets pour lui montrer à nouveau le mouvement. Un léger soupir déprimé traversa les lèvres de Soi Fon, qui étudiait avec attention chaque geste de sa mentor, qui décomposait chaque étape de l'attaque qu'elle était en train de lui apprendre. Elle se sentait tout à la fois incapable et extrêmement fière que la princesse Shihouin prenne de son temps pour l'entraîner.

- Regarde, de cette façon...

Le geste était plus mesuré, plus sec que le sien. Toute son expérience se voyait dans ces mouvements simples. Un assassin entraîné savait utiliser chacun des gestes les plus basiques de la façon la plus mortelle possible. Celui qui pouvait tuer avec la technique la plus simple était celui qui pouvait maîtriser les techniques les plus compliquées, celles qui permettaient d'être plus efficace quand elles étaient bien maîtrisées.

- ... ton coup est plus puissant et tu perds moins d'énergie à l'asséner. Réessaye. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et reprit les mouvements, tentant d'imiter ce que l'autre femme lui avait enseigné. Chaque geste, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Une respiration, un mouvement, un geste, inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, les battements de son coeur lui servant de cadence.

**[~o~]**

La jeune fille était essoufflée après avoir répété ce que Yoruichi lui avait montré pendant une bonne heure. Avec un sourire, la femme chat la prit par la taille et la souleva, l'interrompant au beau milieu de son entraînement. Un petit cri étranglé échappa à Soi Fon.

- Et maintenant, c'est la pause !  
- Mais... Mais... Yoruichi-sama ! Je dois apprendre à...  
- Pause, j'ai dit, dit la princesse d'un ton amusé. Tu vas m'accompagner où je veux, maintenant, ma petite garde !


	23. Afterlife

**23# Afterlife (Après-vie)**

Pour les humains, la mort voulait dire que leur âme se transformait en Hollow, ou bien qu'un shinigami avait pu passer par là pour effectuer leur konso et les envoyer en toute sécurité à Soul Society. C'était un ordre des choses naturel et plutôt bien établi. Habituel. La mort était quelque chose que les shinigamis connaissaient donc intimement à force de la fréquenter au quotidien. Ils étaient la mort, après tout. Les dieux de la mort. Et pourtant, mourir avait aussi du sens pour eux. Eux aussi pouvaient disparaître dans ses bras et rentrer à nouveau dans le cycle des réincarnations, s'ils n'avaient pas été dévorés ou annihiler d'une quelconque façon.

Et pourtant, malgré cela, Soi Fon n'avait pas peur de cette disparition. L'idée de cette après-vie sans mémoire aurait put être effrayante mais, quand elle regardait sa déesse, elle savait que cette promesse de silence et d'amnésie n'avait rien de si terrible. Mourir pour cette femme était probablement le plus beau destin qu'elle aurait pu avoir. "Ce n'est pas ton rôle", lui avait un jour dit Yoruichi. Elle était sa garde personnelle, celle qui devait la protéger au prix de sa vie, celle qui n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Elle voulait profiter du temps qu'elle pouvait avoir aux côtés de cette femme exceptionnelle qui avait accepté de poser ses yeux sur elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur de la disparition silencieuse de la mort.


	24. Hidden

**24# Hidden (Caché)**

Soi Fon redressa la tête de son rapport en cours et, malgré sa surprise, réussit à ne rien exprimer. Devant elle, le nouveau capitaine de la Cinquième Division (ancien et nouveau, se corrigea-t-elle intérieurement), Shinji Hirako, s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte de son bureau, une bouteille et deux coupelles à saké en main. Le regard qu'il lui lançait lui parlait un peu trop. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et s'assit devant elle, posant les coupelles sur le bureau pour les remplir généreusement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous...  
- T'as autant b'soin d'moi qu'un remontant, et Rose pensera jamais que j'me suis terré là pour éviter l'discours grandiloquent sur les sentiments.  
- Pardon ?

Il poussa la coupelle de liquide clair vers elle et lui adressa un sourire dont seule la teinte d'amertume atteignait ses yeux. Quelques heures avant, il s'était dressé à côté d'elle, derrière deux personnes qui comptaient pour eux. Derrière deux personnes en train de se marier. Elle n'avait rien voulu montrer, ses traits fins peints d'une expression qui avait été bien plus froide que prévu, mais elle avait senti son coeur se briser encore un peu plus ce jour là. Juste un peu plus... un peu plus, jour après jour, mais elle savait qu'elle avait atteint aujourd'hui le point de non-retour.

- On est un peu con, quand même, fit-il remarquer d'un air songeur avant de boire le saké d'une traite.  
- Si je comprends bien, vous...

Elle cilla et porta la main à ses yeux. Humides. Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, elle exprimait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu laisser voir. Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, elle montrait ce qu'elle avait réussi à cacher pendant autant de temps à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. A celle qui pensait la comprendre. A celle qui pensait si bien la connaître qu'elle avait cru que son ancienne protégée serait heureuse de l'accompagner lors de son mariage avec...

- J'te dis. On est un peu con. Et eux sont... trop heureux pour l'savoir.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça en vous voyant, murmura-t-elle.  
- Ca fait un siècle que j'assiste au spectacle. J'commence à avoir l'habitude d'enterrer c'qui pourrait être gênant.

Comme elle. La sensation était étrange. Se retrouver dans les mots de cette personne qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle, qu'elle avait à peine supportée dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu... mais il y avait ce regard. Ce sourire qui cachait plus de désespoir qu'il ne montrait de joie. Elle se frotta les yeux.

Peut-être qu'au moins, avec une personne, elle n'aurait plus à cacher toute la douleur qui lui dévorait égoistement le coeur quand elle voyait le bonheur de Yoruichi avec Urahara. Parce que ce bonheur voulait dire qu'elle était laissé sur la rive, son coeur brisé en mille morceaux. Mais au moins elle n'était plus toute seule.


	25. Overflow

**... oui. On est fin octobre. Je sais. J'ai eu un gros vide au niveau de l'inspiration et je vais donc terminer, enfin, ce recueil. Désolée pour le retard.**

**Et une petite précision : les drabbles de ce recueil ne sont pas forcément reliés entre eux ni dans l'ordre chronologique. :) Certains sont juste des idées que j'ai envie d'explorer.**

* * *

_'Cause they took your loved ones_  
_But returned them in exchange for you_  
_But would you have it any other way?_  
_Would you have it any other way?_  
_You couldn't have it any other way_

_'Cause she's a cruel mistress_  
_And a bargain must be made_  
_But oh, my love, don't forget me_  
_I let the water take me_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the over flow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

**[What the Water Gave Me - Florence + The Machine]**

C'était au beau milieu de la nuit que de vieilles peurs, de vieux souvenirs venaient hanter à nouveau Yoruichi. Tout était enfin parfait et pourtant, rien n'arrivait à calmer ces restes anciens qui la chassaient parfois jusque dans son sommeil. Elle pouvait se moquer autant qu'elle le voulait de Kisuke, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas mieux. Ses démons étaient différents des siens, leurs crocs s'étant aiguisé sur des yeux trop plein de larmes, sur une fêlure qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour colmater. Des cris de rage et de douleur. Un trop plein de sentiments. Des regrets qu'elle aurait cru pouvoir abandonner le long du chemin.

Une main se perdit dans la chevelure noire alors qu'elle regardait le corps fin de Soi Fon lové contre elle. C'était une réponse et une question tout à la fois, cette silhouette contre la sienne, le contraste de leurs peaux. Elle l'avait vu s'écrouler et se reconstruire. Est-ce que la capitaine de la Deuxième avait vu ce qui s'était passé dans son coeur ? Soi Fon avait-elle vu à quel point ses certitudes, ces mensonges que la princesse déchue s'était si délicatement sculpté pour pouvoir supporter ses propres décisions, s'étaient fracassés en silence quand la vérité s'était exposé à nu devant elle ?

- Yoruichi-sama...

La voix endormie de sa partenaire la fit tressauter. Un petit sourire tremblant se dessina sur ses lères et elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. C'était une fragilité qu'elle refusait de montrer. Elle ne devait pas être faible. Elle avait toujours été forte.

- Il y a un souci...?  
- Non, non. Bien entendu que non.  
- Tu sais que tu peux me le dire.

Le ton s'était un peu affirmé et Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux, lui jetant un regard intrigué, serrant ses bras autour de son corps. Le sourire de Yoruichi s'agrandit. Elle était aussi stupide que Kisuke, oui. Vouloir cacher ce qui n'était pas possible de cacher... Ce trop-plein de sentiments qui lui sautait à la gorge...

- C'est simplement... de vieux souvenirs. Des regrets. Rien...  
- C'est important, la coupa aussitôt la plus jeune. Je... sais ce que c'est. Je...

Un petit soupir tremblotant. Contre son corps, les mains remontèrent le long de son dos, effleurant la peau avec légereté. C'était des mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer. Des sentiments débordants qui n'avaient pas de mots. De la peur. De la colère. La trahison de celle qui avait été son univers. Et de l'amour, un amour qui s'était nourri de rage et d'admiration, qui avait fleuri sur le terreau d'une divinité brisée qui était devenue une femme exilée.

- Maintenant nous sommes... là. Ce... c'est le plus important, non ?

Le sourire franc qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoruichi fut la seule réponse nécessaire.


End file.
